


Dovedeşte-mi că mă iubeşti!

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Smut
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: Ellie şi Matteo au trecut prin multe, însă au reuşit să reziste. Acum, când Matteo este pus în faţa unei alegeri importante, nu poate decât să-i dovedească lui Ellie cât de mult o iubeşte.





	Dovedeşte-mi că mă iubeşti!

DOVEDESTE-MI CA MA IUBESTI!  
CAFENEAUA IUBRII - VOLUMUL II

CAPITOLUL I

Matteo povestește

Am încuiat maşina şi am pornit spre uşile glisante. Pe uşa de sticlă stă scris numele firmei. Când eram mic, credeam că tata se ocupă cu vânzarea de maşininuţe teleghidate din cauza mostrelor pentru expoziţii, însă mai târziu am aflat adevărul.  
Compania tatei se ocupă cu vânzarea de mașini pe care tot el le creează...într-un fel. Are în spate o echipă întreagă de specialişti care inovează cele mai noi modele de maşini cu cea mai nouă tehnologie. În fiecare săptămână avem o expoziție nouă. Mai nou, pentru că tata s-a pensionat, eu am luat drepturile companiei.  
Ajung în faţa biroului meu şi îmi caut cheile în servietă când aud o voce suavă, feminină. E greu să nu o recunosc, având în vedere că am petrecut mult timp împreună şi probabil că vom continua mult timp de acum înainte.

— Președinte, hm?

Secretara tatei, Amalia Robbins, pare o femeie cuminte, însă a fost din câte știu amanta tatei pentru mai bine de cinci ani. Aceasta face referire la faptul că pe plăcuţa de pe uşa biroului scrie :  
“MATTEO WINTERS Președintele companiei Winters Inc.”

— Ești impresionată?

Am întrebat-o încă privind plăcuța de pe ușă.

— Nu chiar, dar asta înseamnă că ai cheia de la biroul mare. Și... este o canapea acolo, a spus rotindu-şi o şuviţă în jurul degetului. 

— Da, aşa este. Însă după cum bine știi, Amalia, am o iubită şi sunt foarte fericit cu ea, aşa că putem încheia discuţia asta.

— Dacă spuneți dumneavoastră, domnule Winters. Mă duc să văd dacă aveți vizite azi înainte de expoziţie.

— Mulțumesc, Amalia.

Au trecut trei ani de când eu și Ellie ne-am spus prima dată ,,Te iubesc!”. Și de un an, ea și-a deschis un butic în Franța, iar eu m-am întors în New York să continui tradiția familiei de a conduce firma tatei sau cel puţin...pentru că aşa şi-a dorit el.  
Nu aș putea să spune că sunt fericit cu decizia asta, însă Daniel a spus că nu vrea să preia afacerea familiei. Vrea să fie independent şi tata a fost de acord, însă pentru mine nu a mai făcut la fel. Sora noastră s-a mutat cu iubitul ei și urmează să se căsătorească în această vară. Singurul rămas eram eu, pentru că tata nu mai poate să conducă firma şi a decis să se pensioneze mai devreme  
De când am plecat din Paris, vorbesc cu Ellie online sau prin apel video. Mi-a zis că o să vină în NY câteva săptămâni, pentru că are o prezentare. Îmi e teamă să îi spun că e prea greu să avem o relație la distanță...Nu vreau să creadă că eu îmi doresc să ne despărțim.  
Noaptea în care ne-am spus sentimentele, a fost cea mai frumoasă noapte. Ne rezolvasem toate problemele și totul părea să meargă așa de bine atunci. Însă în ziua în care Ellie a terminat facultatea, am știut că se va schimba totul. Ellie și-a deschis buticul și nimic nu a mai fost la fel. Iar după tata m-a anunțat de firmă...

— Domnule Winters, e cineva care vă aşteaptă pe hol. Să îl trimit în biroul dumneavoastră?

— Da, te rog.

M-am așezat pe scaunul de birou și mi-am deschis laptop-ul. Nu sunt prea multe de făcut la firmă dacă nu vine nimeni să cumpere ceva...

Am auzit o bătaie în ușă și am strigat de pe scaun, fără să îmi ridic privirea : Intră! După cuvintele acestea, am auzit sunetul unor tocuri pe podea și ușa de lemn închizându-se.

— Bună dimineața, domnule Winters!

Imediat ce am auzit aceste cuvinte, mi-am ridicat privirea și am știut cine era.

— Ellie!

Am sărit repede să o îmbrățișez și să o sărut. Am ridicat-o in brațe și am învârtit-o. Trecuse atâta timp de când nu am mai atins-o şi îmi era dor de asta.

— Matteo, stai! a spus chicotind. O să ameţesc.

— Nu stau! Ce e cu tine aici? Ai zis că vii săptămâna viitoare!

— Am făcut o înțelegere cu Philip și are el grijă de butic ca să pot veni mai devreme.

— Mi-a fost dor de tine! I-am zis lăsând-o jos.  
Ea mi-a zâmbit în felul ei unic şi s-a aşezat pe canapeaua din birou. M-am aşezat şi eu lângă ea.

— Și mie mi-a fost dor de tine. Vorbitul prin Skype nu e la fel ca vorbitul faţă în faţă.

Am stat câteva secunde să o privesc. Nu se schimbase deloc. Părul ei era prins într-o coamă strânsă și purta o rochie roșie cu buline albe. Ochii ei erau la fel de visători și buzele ei la fel de ispititoare.

— Ai fost cuminte? Am văzut-o pe secretara ta şi...

— Mda, Amalia a fost amanta tatei. Nu trebuie să îţi faci griji în privinţa ei.

— Ah, deci e specialistă la sedus bărbaţii din familia Winters.

— Ellie, poți să ai încredere că nu s-a întâmplat nimic. Indiferent de ce îți spune ea, pe mine trebuie să mă asculți.

— Okay, Matteo. Te cred. Ai treabă azi?

— Nu chiar. Mergem la cafenea?

— Sigur. Mi-era dor de cafeneaua aia.

 

 

Ajunşi la cafenea, am comandat cafeaua pe care o comandam noi de obicei. S-a uitat la mine zâmbind şi sorbind în linişte din cafea, puţin gânditoare.

— Iubito, este totul în regulă? Am întrebat-o, punându-mi mâna peste a ei.

— Sunt...sunt bine, Matteo. E doar că...mi-a fost dor de New York...de tine, de noi. Aş vrea că lucrurile să fii fost diferit.

Am oftat scurt şi m-am uitat spre micul inel de la lănţişorul ei. I l-am dat când am avut întâlnirea din Turnul Eiffel şi i-am promis că atunci când va veni momentul, va fi inel de logodnă. Dar poţi să ştii când e momentul? Cu toată distanţarea asta, eu şi Ellie avem multe de recuperat...să stăm împreună mai mult.

— Când e prezentarea de care îmi ziceai?

— Sâmbăta viitoare. Oh! Era să uit! A spus scoţând un carton colorat din geantă. Trebuie să împart astea tuturor prietenilor noştri ca să vină la prezentare. Sunt bilete ca să puteţi intra în culise.

— Nicio problemă! Sunt sigur că le putem împărţi repede.

— Matteo, ai mai vorbit cu Daniel de la...ştii tu...

— Nu. 

Nici măcar nu l-am mai văzut de când a spus că nu vrea să ia drepturile firmei, însă Ellie nu ştie despre acea mică dispută dintre noi şi tata în ziua cu pricina. Nu vreau să o amestec în treburile astea, mai ales că pare îngrijorată deja de Daniel.

— Uite, nu vreau să crezi că mă gândesc la el sau ceva, dar...trebuie să mă înţelegi că îmi fac griji din cauza problemei lui...Şi mama este cea care îi dăduse tratamentul. Dacă nu şi-l ia la timp...

— Ştiu, Ellie. Doar că eu şi Daniel n-am mai vorbit de când tata m-a chemat să semnez documentul de predare a drepturilor firmei. Nu ştiu pe unde umblă.

— Oh...

— Dar îl pot suna dacă vrei şi să ne vedem cu el.

— Îl poţi invita la prezentare? Ar fi mai ok aşa. Ca restul timpului să stau cu tine.

— Perfect.

De ce vrea să vorbească cu Daniel?

După ce am terminat cafeaua şi am mai povestit, eu m-am întors la firmă, iar Ellie s-a dus să-i viziteze pe Sarah şi Noah. Cred că nici ei nu ştiau că Ellie vine mai devreme, altfel ar fi fost Sarah la cafnea şi ar fi ţipat cât o ţineau plămânii.

**

Restul zilei a fost linişte, aşa că am plecat mai devreme. I-am zis lui Ellie că vin eu să o iau de la Sarah ca să mă aştepte. Cei doi şi-au luat un apartament mic, dar destul cât să aibă ei unde să doarmă. Sarah e tot timpul ocupată cu decoraţiuni pentru petreceri, iar Noah...ei, bine...El e procuror de când a terminat facultatea.

Când am ajuns la apartament, Sarah a deschis uşa fără a fi nevoie să bat.

— Bună, Sarah!

— Hei, Matteo! Eşti un idiot, ştiai?! Cum să nu-mi spui că Ellie a venit mai devreme?

Am zâmbit şi am căutat-o pe Ellie cu privirea— era pe canapea.

— Am fost ocupaţi, Sarah. Pot să-mi recuperez prinţesa acum?

— Nu intri, domnule preşedinte?

— De fapt, azi nu pot. Sunt aici doar să o iau pe Ellie.

— Sunt gata, Matteo. Mă bucur că v-am revăzut şi sper să puteţi veni la prezentare! Le-a spus ea celor doi înainte să-i îmbrăţişeze pe rând şi să vină lângă mine.  
Drumul spre casa mea a fost liniştit. Nu ştiu de ce, însă Ellie se comportă puţin diferit. Ceva la ea s-a schimbat sau poate la mine...sau la amândoi. Cert e că..nu e o schimbare bună şi asta mă nelinişteşte.

— Ellie, vreau să te întreb ceva. Dar nu vreau să te superi.

— Despre ce este vorba, Matteo?

— Daniel...

S-a uitat la mine, dar nu a schiţat nicio expresie.

— Ce e cu el?

— De ce eşti aşa de îngrijorată în privinţa lui Daniel? Vreau să zic...până să afli de boala aia...îl urai şi acum...

— Matteo, unoeri trebuie să uiţi lucrurile rele ca să faci loc celor bune.

— Probabil ai dreptate. Hai să dormim, Ellie. Probabil eşti obosită de la drum. Sau poate vrei să mănânci ceva?

— Sunt ok, Matteo. Nu îmi e foame. Hai să mergem în cameră. Mâine o să fie o zi lungă, mai ales că tu mergi la muncă, iar eu trebuie să-mi sun modelele să le întreb dacă au ajuns în NY şi să le pregătesc pentru prezentare.

— Modelele?

— Da, fete şi băieţi. Vor participa la prezentare în hainele create de mine.

— Oh, abia aştept să îţi văd creaţiile!

— Bine, cred că tu eşti mai obosit ca mine. Hai să dormim.

 

 

 

Capitolul II 

 

A doua zi de dimineaţă, eu şi Ellie am luat micul dejun împreună. Îmi era dor de momentele astea pentru că mă obişnuisem să mâncăm împreună în Franţa. Stăteam la cafeneaua din faţa muzeului şi ne delectam cu o privelişte frumoasă şi cu mâncare tradiţională franţuzească.  
(imagine cu Parisul)  
Dar acum lucrurile au revenit la normal. 

— Ce planuri ai pentru astăzi?

— Mă gândeam să merg să-i vizitez pe ai mei astăzi şi după ce eşti mai liber...putem să vedem un film sau altceva.

Am zâmbit şi mi-am pus mâna peste a ei. Făcea aluzie la puţin timp împreună pentru că n-am mai făcut asta de ceva timp. Ştiu ce am de făcut!

— Astăzi nu o să merg la muncă. Am pe cineva care să aibă grijă de firmă, iar noi putem să stăm împreună toată ziua.

— Atunci e perfect! A spus ea zâmbind. O să las vizita pentru altă zi. Chiar vreau să stau cu tine astăzi.

După ce am luat micul dejun, am strâns farfuriile şi le-am pus pe chiuvetă.  
Trebuia să-mi cumpăr o maşină de spălat!

— Hei, lasă-mă să te ajut cu asta, Matteo. Ştii...atunci când ai plecat era rândul tău să speli vasele, a spus chicotind. 

— Aşa e. De asta am să le spăl eu.

Şi-a pus braţele în jurul gâtului meu şi şi-a fixat privirea pe ochii mei.

— Matteo, lasă-mă să te ajut. Nu vrei să te relaxezi puţin? Job-ul ăla al tău pare cam...stresant.

Am zâmbit şi mi-am pus mâinile pe talia ei. 

— Ba să ştii că este stresant. Cum ai vrea să mă ajuţi?

— Ştii tu...ceva ce îţi place ţie să faci când vrei să te relaxezi.

S-a apropiat de mine, dar în loc să mă sărute pe buze, m-a sărutat pe gât. Şi-a mutat o mână în părul meu şi a continuat să mă sărute pe gât.  
Dintr-o dată am auzit o bătaie în uşă şi voce de femeie pronunţându-mi numele.

— Matteo? Eşti acasă?

Ellie s-a uitat la mine cu o expresie întrebătoare.

— Aştepţi pe cineva?

— Nu. Dar cred că ştiu cine e la uşă...Dă-mi un minut.

M-am dus la uşă şi m-am uitat prin vizor. Exact cum credeam! Am deschis uşa şi am aşteptat ca femeia să spună ceva.

— Matteo! Încerc să dau de tine de ore întregi! Ce faci?

— Bună dimineaţa şi ţie, Amalia! Am spus încrucişându-mi mâinile. Ce faci aici?

— Am venit să te anunţ că ai treabă?! De ce crezi că...Oh! Ai musafiri.

A spus uitându-se spre Ellie care stătea sprijinită de pragul uşii din bucătărie. 

— Ce s-a întâmplat cu “domnule Winters” ? a spus Ellie privind-o pe Amalia.

— Eu...

— Amalia, astăzi am decis să îmi iau liber. Ţi-am trimis aseară un mesaj şi te-am anunţat. Vreau să petrec ziua cu iubita mea.

— Oh...Atunci îmi cer scuze. O să...o să plec.

— Mulţumesc, Amalia. Ne vedem mâine, am spus eu închizând uşa. Ştiu care era planul ei, dar cu Ellie aici, nu prea avea ce să spună şi a băgat scuza aia.

— Deci...unde rămăsesem? Am întrebat-o pe Ellie când m-am întors spre ea.  
— La spălatul vaselor, a spus zâmbind. 

Eu am prins-o de talie, am tras-o spre mine şi am sărutat-o pasional. Lucrurile încep să revină la normal acum. Sper să rămână aşa.

**

Câteva ore mai târziu, ne-am dus la cafenea pentru a ne plimba puţin. Ne-am dus apoi prin parc şi la cinema. Am vizionat cel mai recent film din seria “ Războiul Stelelor” şi ne-am oprit la un fastfood să mâncăm ceva. Ziua asta fusese plină de activităţi împreună. Până când...

— Acela e Daniel? A spus Ellie, mergând către vitrina unui magazin de bijuterii. 

— Ce să facă el într-un magazin de bij- Ellie!

A intrat în magazin şi am urmat-o şi eu. Într-adevăr era Daniel, însă era ciudat de schimbat. S-a uitat către Ellie, a zâmbit şi a îmbrăţişat-o. Ellie i-a zâmbit şi ea şi l-a întrebat ce caută într-un astfel de magazin.

— Păi în câteva zile este ziua mamei, aşa că m-am gândit să-i cumpăr un colier pe care şi-l dorea ea mai demult.

Ziua mamei, huh? De unde a venit cu asta? Ziua mamei este...peste două zile. La naiba!

— Oh, ce drăguţ din partea ta! Matteo, tu ce i-ai cumpărat mamei tale?

La naiba! Ştiam că o să întrebe asta.

— De fapt, eu...

— Cadoul e din partea amândurora, m-a întrerupt Daniel. Matteo a dat jumătate din bani, a spus el făcându-mi cu ochiul şi zâmbind.

Ciudat. Foarte ciudat.

— Bine, băieţi. Îmi place că începeţi să vă înţelegeţi însfârşit.

— Mda, ne înţelegem...

— Ellie, am văzut mesajul tău despre prezentarea de modă. Abia aştept să o văd. Vreau să zic...prietena mea, Cornelia, a văzut prezentarea ta din Paris şi a spus că nu a avut ocazia atunci să vorbească cu tine, însă atunci când a aflat că vei veni în NY, mi-a zis că nu trebuie să rateze şansa.

— Prietenă...ca în iubită?

Daniel a zâmbit şi şi-a scuturat capul.

— Doar prietenă. Nu iubită. Suntem prieteni de la facultate. 

— Oh, a spus Ellie. Am crezut că...

— Cornelia nu e...Vreau să zic eu nu sunt genul ei.

Ellie a scos un chicot.

— Ross nu e genul cuiva? Wow!

— Nu...Adică ea preferă...

A făcut o pauză, apoi Ellie a scos un sunet de uimire.

— Cred că înţeleg. Păi, mă bucur că ai o persoană pe care să te bazezi. Uite, urăsc să aduc vorba de asta, dar...cum merge cu tratamentul?

— Stai liniştită. Mama ta spune că îşi face efectul destul de bine. Chiar azi merg să o vizitez la spital. Mi-a zis că vrea să mă vadă în fiecare săptămână.

— Mă bucur să aud asta şi mă bucur că te-am revăzut. 

După ce am ieşit din magazin, ne-am mai plimbat câteva minute prin celelalte magazine ale mall-ului şi ne-am întors la mine. Ne-am aşezat pe canapea şi am băut în linişte nişte ceai, dar Ellie avea alte planuri.

— Matteo...

M-am uitat spre ea.

— Ştii...Am fost întrerupţi de secretara ta azi dimineaţa.

S-a pus pe picioarele mele şi şi-a încolăcit braţele în jurul gâtului meu exact ca în bucătărie. Mi-am pus şi eu o mână pe talia ei, iar cealaltă pe spate. Am sărutat-o încet pe gât, coborând până aproape de decolteu. Dacă şi acum o să fim întrerupţi, jur că arunc telefoanele pe geam şi încui uşa!

Mi-am băgat mâna pe sub bluza ei şi am mângâiat-o uşor pe spate. A venit rândul ei să mă sărute pe gât şi să îmi desfacă, pe rând, câte un nasture. Săruturile au fost din ce în ce mai pasionale şi mai apăsate, încât nici nu am realizat când hainele noastre au dispărut. Acum Ellie era doar în lenjerie.

— Ar trebui să...

— Şşş! Nu vorbi! A spus ea zâmbind şi sărutându-mă. În timpul sărutului, mi-a muşcat buza inferioară. 

S-a ridicat de pe picioarele mele şi mi-a întins mâna. Am urmat-o până în dormitor, unde lucrurile au devenit şi mai serioase.

**

Câteva ore mai târziu, telefonul meu a început să sune. M-am rostogolit spre marginea patului şi am luat telefonul de pe noptieră.

,, Reminder : Vizită de la mama pentru cină. Nu uita să te îmbraci frumos.”

— La naiba! Am spus lăsând telefonul pe noptieră. Ellie s-a ridicat şi şi-a pus braţele în jurul meu.

— Ce este, iubitule?

— Am uitat că astăzi vine mama în vizită. Trebuie să...

— Ne îmbrăcăm şi să comandăm mâncare deja gătită? Da, la asta mă gândeam şi eu.

— Nu, mama preferă să gătească ea. E o cină de familie, ceva tradiţie de fapt. 

— La ce oră vine?

— Opt şi jumătate.

S-a uitat la ceasul pe care-l aveam pe mână.

— Mai e o oră până atunci. Avem timp să facem câte un duş şi să ne îmbrăcăm frumos pentru cină. Eu merg prima pentru că stau mai mult, iar tu poţi să aduni prin sufragerie. Am lăsat câteva haine aruncate pe acolo.

Am zâmbit şi am sărutat-o. 

Sunt un om norocos!

 

Dovedeşte-mi că mă iubeşti! - Capitolul III

 

— Doamnă, mă bucur să vă întâlnesc în sfârșit.

Mama s-a uitat direct în ochii ei și i-a zâmbit. O să fie o seară lungă. Mama mereu punea un miliard de întrebări despre fetele cu care am fost împreună și pe Ellie abia acum o cunoaște...ceea ce o să o facă pe mama să fie și mai curioasă și o va stânjeni pe Ellie.

— Și eu mă bucur să te cunosc în sfârșit. Matteo a devenit cam secretos pentru că obișnuiesc să pun multe întrebări, dar pari o fată bună pentru fiul meu.

Ne-am dus în sufragerie în timp ce Xonia ne-a adus ceva de băut. Xonia m-a ajutat câteva săptămâni după întoarcerea mea în NY și a rămas de tot să lucreze pentru mine. Însă nu o pun să gătească decât dacă ajung eu acasă târziu și sunt obosit. Dacă ajung devreme, mă ajută pe mine să gătesc. Acum că Ellie e aici, o să gătească pentru amândoi. 

Dar revenind la cină...Mama a rămas cu Ellie în sufragerie, în timp ce eu și Xonia am mers în bucătărie. 

— Mama dumneavoastră pare să o placă pe domnișoara Ellie.

— Xonia... aparențele înșeală mereu la mama. Poate părea că o place, dar în realitate să nu o suporte.

— Ellie, de ce nu vii cu mine să începem să gătim? Am putea avea o discuţie ca între fete în bucătărie.

Of, mamă! Nu poţi să ratezi şansa asta...Sper să nu-i arate poze cu mine de când eram mic...Adică nu e ca şi când nu m-ar fi văzut dezbrăcat, dar...

Ellie şi mama au plecat din sufragerie şi au rămas acolo până când puiul cu legume la cuptor a fost gata. Se pare că m-am înşelat până la urmă. Mama chiar o place pe Ellie.

— Ellie, mi-ai spus că săptămâna viitoare o să fie prezentarea de modă?

— Într-adevăr. Şi mi-ar face plăcere să veniţi.

— Ce frumos din partea ta. Chiar mi-aş fi dorit să vin, dar o să am un program încărcat. Poate voi veni la tine la buticul din Paris.

— Nu-i nimic. Poate data următoare!  
Telefonul lui Ellie a început să sune şi s-a scuzat. Mă întreb cine ar fi putut să sune la ora asta. E cam ciudat să primească apelui de la muncă după ora de lucru.  
M-am decis să ajut la pregătirea cinei şi am aranjat masa din sufragerie. Mama s-a aşezat pe scaunul din capul mesei, iar Xonia a început să pună farfuriile pe masă. După ce a terminat de vorbit, Ellie s-a întors şi s-a aşezat lângă mine.

— S-a întâmplat ceva, iubito?

— Unul din modelele care vor defila s-a îmbolnăvit şi nu poate ajunge la prezentare.

— Ai nevoie de un model să o înlocuiască? Am întrebat-o, deşi răspunsul era aproape evident.

Ea doar a zâmbit. Poate răspunsul nu era aşa evident precum părea.

— De fapt, e un model masculin.

— Nu mi-ai zis că ai şi modele masculine...

De ce să nu specifice asta mai devreme? N-aş mai fi lăsat-o singură o clipă! Şi nu pentru că n-aş avea încredere în ea, ci pentru că nu am încredere în modelele astea masculine... plini de hormoni aş putea adăuga.

— Matteo, te simţi bine?

— Da, mamă. Sunt bine.

După cină, mama a plecat, iar eu şi Ellie am rămas singuri din nou. Ellie a dispărut câteva minute pentru a face un duş, iar eu am verificat câteva emailuri cât am aşteptat-o. Urmează aniversarea de douăzeci de ani de la deschiderea firmei şi trebuie organizată un fel de petrecere. Dar în ultimul timp nu am avut profit aşa de mare cât să ajungă şi pentru cheltuieli.

— Iubitule, vii?

— Imediat, iubito!

Ne-am dus în cameră şi n-am mai ieşit de acolo până a doua zi dimineaţă. Ellie a trebuit să sară peste micul dejun pentru a ajunge la locul unde se va ţine defilarea.  
Câteva ore mai târziu, vocea Ameliei s-a făcut auzită prin interfonul din biroul meu.

— Domnule Winters, vă caută fratele dumneavoastră.

— Mulţumesc, Amalia! Spune-i să intre.

Ce vre şi Daniel acum? Tocmai acum!

— Cioc cioc! Nu trebuie să ghiceşti cine e.

— Hei... Daniel. Cu ce ocazie pe aici? Credeam că nu-ţi place firma asta.

— Eram prin preajmă şi m-am gândit să te vizitez. În plus, voiam să vorbim despre Ellie puţin.

N-am uitat spre el şi acesta doar a zâmbit.

— De ce vrei să vorbim despre iubita mea?

— Pentru că eşti un idiot frăţiorule. Eşti atât de adâncit în hârtii şi facturi şi calcule, încât o neglijezi. Ellie are nevoie de tine să o susţii şi să fii acolo, la defilare pentru ea! Ţi-a cerut ajutorul şi n-ai făcut nimic ca să o faci să creadă că te vei gândi măcar.

— Tu de unde...

— Mi-a cerut ajutorul cu decoraţiunile şi era tristă, aşa că am întrebat-o despre ce este vorba şi mi-a zis că a încercat să te roage să o ajuţi pentru că nu găseşte un înlocuitor.

— De când eşti tu mediator de cuplu?

Daniel doar oftă.

— O vei pierde, Matteo. Crede-mă!

Şi cu cuvintele astea mi-a părăsit biroul. Ce naiba se întâmplă? Am ieşit din birou şi i-am zis Amaliei să-mi anuleze toate şedinţele şi programările sau să se ocupe altcineva de ele.

Am ieşit şi m-am dus direct la locul unde se va ţine defilarea. Dacă mai stăteam mult pe gânduri, sigur s-ar fi îndeplinit ce a spus Daniel. O pierdeam şi nu voiam asta. Abia am scăpat-o din mâinile lui şi l-am adus pe el pe calea cea bună.  
Când am ajuns, Ellie era în genunchi în faţa un băiat. El era cu spatele şi nu i-am văzut faţa.

— Ellie?

Ellie şi-a îndreptat capul spre mine şi a zâmbit. Avea o pernuţă de ace legată de mână şi câteva ace pe care le avea prinse în aceasta.

— Matteo, nu mă aşteptam să vii aici!

— Mi-am luat liber. Ce faci?

A zâmbit şi m-a luat de mână.

— Matteo, el e Alexander. E unul dintre modelele masculine. Tocmai îî aranjam costumul pentru prezentarea de sâmbătă. Ştiu că nu te pricepi, dar ce crezi despre costum?

— Nu-i genul tău.

— Costumul? A spus ea chicotind. Sau Alex?

— Ah, la costum te refereai? Da, e ok.

Şi-a rotit ochii şi i-a făcut semn lui Alex să meargă să se schimbe. Eu şi Ellie ne-am aşezat pe o canapea.

— A trecut şi Daniel pe aici...

— Şi ţi-a spus despre supriză?

— Ce surpriză?  
— Oh! Deci nu ştii. Ei, bine... va trebui să mai aştepţi atunci. O să fie o surpriză plăcută.


End file.
